W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXVIII
Piątego dnia podróży Staś jechał razem z Nel na Kingu, trafili bowiem na szeroki pas akacji rosnących tak gęsto, że konie mogły iść tylko szlakiem utorowanym przez słonia. Godzina była wczesna, ranek promienny i rosisty. Dzieci rozmawiały o podróży i o tym, że każdy dzień zbliża ich jednak do oceanu i do ojców, do których obydwoje nie przestawali tęsknić ciągle. Był to od chwili porwania ich z Fajumu niewyczerpany przedmiot wszystkich rozmów, które wzruszały ich zawsze do łez. I powtarzali wciąż jedno w kółko: że tatusiowie myślą, iż oni już nie żyją albo że przepadli na wieki - i obaj martwią się, i wbrew nadziei wysyłają do Chartumu Arabów po wieści, a oni oto są już daleko nie tylko od Chartumu, ale i od Faszody, a za pięć dni będą jeszcze dalej - a potem znów jeszcze dalej, aż wreszcie dotrą do oceanu albo przedtem jeszcze do jakichś miejsc, skąd będzie można przesłać depeszę. Jedyną w całej karawanie osobą, która wiedziała, co ich jeszcze czeka, był Staś - Nel natomiast była najgłębiej przekonana, że nie ma takiej rzeczy na świecie, której "Stes" nie potrafiłby dokonać, i była zupełnie pewna, że ją doprowadzi do brzegu. Więc nieraz uprzedzając wypadki wyobrażała sobie w swej małej główce, co to będzie, gdy przyjdzie pierwsza o nich wiadomość - i szczebiocąc jak ptaszek opowiedziała o tym Stasiowi. "Siedzą - mówiła - tatusiowie w Port-Saidzie i płaczą - aż tu wchodzi boy z depeszą. Co to jest? Mój albo twój tatuś otwiera, patrzy na podpis i czyta: <>. O, to dopiero się ucieszą! to dopiero się zerwą, żeby jechać naprzeciw nas! to dopiero będzie radość w całym domu - i tatusiowie się ucieszą, i wszyscy się ucieszą - i będą cię chwalili - i przyjadą - i ja obejmę mocno tatusia za szyję, i potem będziemy zawsze razem... i..." I kończyło się na tym, że bródka zaczynała się jej trząść, śliczne oczki zmieniały się w dwie fontanny, a w końcu opierała głowę na ramieniu Stasia i płakała zarazem z żalu, tęsknoty i radości na myśl o przyszłym spotkaniu. A Staś, lecąc wyobraźnią w przyszłość, odgadywał, że ojciec będzie dumny z niego, że powie mu: "Spisałeś się, jak na Polaka przystało" - i wzruszenie ogarniało go ogromne, a w sercu rodziła się tęsknota, zapał i nieugięta jak stal odwaga. "Muszę - mówił sobie - wyratować Nel, muszę dożyć takiej chwili." I wówczas jemu także zdawało się, że nie ma takich niebezpieczeństw, których nie zdołałby zwyciężyć, ani takich przeszkód, których nie zdołałby skruszyć. Ale do ostatecznego zwycięstwa było jeszcze daleko. Tymczasem przedzierali się przez gaj akacyj. Długie kolce tych drzew czyniły nawet na skórze Kinga białawe rysy. Wreszcie gaj zrzedniał, a poprzez gałęzie rozrzuconych drzew widać było dalej zieloną dżunglę. Staś, mimo że upał dawał się już mocno we znaki, wysunął się z palankinu i usadowił się na karku słonia, by obaczyć, czy na widnokręgu nie ma jakich stad antylop lub zebr, postanowił bowiem odnowić zapas mięsa. Jakoż po prawej stronie dojrzał stadko arielów, złożone z kilku sztuk, a wśród nich dwa strusie, lecz gdy minęli ostatnią kępę drzew i słoń zwrócił się na lewo, inny widok uderzył oczy chłopca: oto w odległości pół kilometra spostrzegł obszerny łan manioku, a na skraju łanu kilkanaście czarnych postaci, zajętych widocznie robotą w polu. - Murzyni! - zawołał zwracając się do Nel. I serce poczęło mu bić niespokojnie. Przez chwilę zawahał się, czy nie zawrócić i nie skryć się na powrót w akacjach, lecz przyszło mu na myśl, że w zaludnionym kraju trzeba będzie jednak prędzej czy później spotkać się z mieszkańcami i wejść z nimi w stosunki i że od tego, jak się te stosunki ułożą, zależeć może los całej podróży, więc po krótkim namyśle skierował słonia ku polu. W tej samej chwili zbliżył się Kali i ukazując ręką na kępę drzew rzekł: - Panie wielki, oto tam wieś murzyńska, a tu kobiety pracują przy manioku. Czy mam podjechać ku nim? - Podjedziemy razem - odpowiedział Staś - i wówczas powiesz im, że przybywamy jako przyjaciele. - Wiem, panie, co im powiedzieć - zawołał z wielką pewnością siebie młody Murzyn. I zwróciwszy konia ku pracującym, złożył dłonie koło ust i jął krzyczeć: - Yambo, he! yambo sana! Na ten głos zajęte okopywaniem manioku kobiety zerwały się i stanęły jak wryte, ale trwało to tylko jedno mgnienie oka, następnie bowiem porzuciwszy w popłochu motyki i kobiałki, poczęły z wrzaskiem uciekać ku owym drzewom, wśród których kryła się wieś. Mali podróżnicy zbliżali się wolno i spokojnie. W gęstwinie rozległo się wycie kilkuset głosów, po czym zapadła cisza. Przerwał jej wreszcie głuchy, ale donośny huk bębna, który nie ustawał już później ani na chwilę. Było to widocznie hasło do boju dla wojowników, albowiem przeszło trzystu ich wysunęło się nagle z gęstwiny. Wszyscy ustawili się w długi szereg przed wioską. Staś zatrzymał Kinga w odległości stu kroków i począł im się przypatrywać. Słońce oświecało ich dorodne postacie, szerokie piersi i silne ramiona. Uzbrojeni byli w łuki i włócznie. Naokół bioder mieli krótkie spódniczki z wrzosów, a niektórzy - ze skór małpich. Głowy ich zdobiły pióra strusie, papug lub wielkie peruki zdarte z czaszek pawianów. Wyglądali wojowniczo i groźnie, ale stali nieruchomie w milczeniu, albowiem zdumienie ich nie miało wprost granic i potłumiło chęć do boju. Wszystkie oczy wlepione były w Kinga, w biały palankin i w siedzącego na karku słonia białego człowieka. A jednakże słoń nie był dla nich zwierzęciem nie znanym. Przeciwnie! żyli oni pod ciągłą przemocą słoni, których całe stada wyniszczały nocami ich pola maniokowe oraz plantacje bananów i palm dum. Ponieważ włócznie i strzały nie przebijały skóry słoniowej, biedni Murzyni walczyli ze szkodnikami za pomocą ognia, za pomocą krzyków, naśladowania głosów kogucich, kopania dołów i urządzania pułapek z pni drzewnych. Ale tego, by słoń stał się niewolnikiem człowieka i pozwalał sobie siedzieć na karku, nikt z nich nigdy nie widział i żadnemu podobna rzecz nie chciała się w głowie pomieścić. Toteż widok, jaki mieli przed sobą, tak dalece przechodził wszelkie ich pojęcia i wyobrażenia, że sami nie wiedzieli, co im wypada czynić: walczyć czy uciekać, gdzie oczy poniosą, choćby przyszło pozostawić wszystko na wolę losu. Więc w niepewności, trwodze i zdumieniu szeptali tylko wzajem do siebie: - O matko! co to za stworzenia przychodzą do nas i co nas czeka z ich ręki? A wtem Kali, podjechawszy do nich na rzut włóczni, stanął w strzemionach i począł wołać: - Ludzie, ludzie! słuchajcie głosu Kalego, syna Fumby, potężnego króla Wa-himów znad brzegów Bassa-Narok, o słuchajcie, słuchajcie! i jeśli rozumiecie jego mowę, uważajcie na każde jego słowo! - Rozumiemy! - zabrzmiała odpowiedź z trzystu ust. - Niechaj wystąpi wasz król, niech powie imię swoje i niech otworzy uszy i wargi, aby mógł słyszeć lepiej! - M'Rua! M'Rua! - poczęły wołać liczne głos. M'Rua wysunął się przed szereg, ale nie więcej niż na trzy kroki. Był to stary już Murzyn, wysoki i silnie zbudowany, lecz nie grzeszący widocznie zbytnią odwagą, gdyż łydki tak drżały pod nim, że musiał wbić ostrze dzidy w ziemię i oprzeć się na drzewcu, by utrzymać się na nogach. Za jego przykładem i inni wojownicy powbijali również dzidy w ziemię na znak, że chcą wysłuchać spokojnie słów przybysza. A Kali podniósł jeszcze głos: - M'Ruo i wy, ludzie M'Ruy! Słyszeliście, że mówi do was syn króla Wa-himów, którego krowy pokrywają tak gęsto góry koło Bassa-Narok, jak mrówki pokrywają ciało zabitej żyrafy. A cóż powiada Kali, syn króla Wa-himów? Oto zwiastuję wam wielką i szczęśliwą nowinę, że przybywa do waszej wsi - dobre Mzimu! Po czym zawołał jeszcze głośniej: - Tak jest. Dobre Mzimu! Ooo! Z ciszy, jaka zapadła, można było zmiarkować, jak niezmierne wrażenie sprawiły słowa Kalego. Zakołysała się fala wojowników, albowiem jedni, parci ciekawością, posunęli się o parę kroków naprzód, drudzy cofnęli się z trwogi. M'Rua oparł się obu rękoma na włóczni - i czas jakiś trwało głuche milczenie. Dopiero po chwili szmer przebiegł szeregi i pojedyncze głosy poczęły powtarzać: "Mzimu!", "Mzimu!", a tu i ówdzie ozwały się okrzyki: "Yancig, yancig!" wyrażające zarazem cześć i powitanie. Lecz głos Kalego zapanował znów nad szmerem i okrzykami: - Patrzcie i cieszcie się! Oto dobre Mzimu siedzi tam, w tej białej chacie na grzbiecie wielkiego słonia, a wielki słoń słucha go, jak niewolnik słucha pana i jak dziecko słucha matki. O! ani wasi ojcowie, ani wy nie widzieliście nic podobnego... - Nie widzieliśmy! yancig! yancig!... I oczy wszystkich wojowników zwróciły się na "chatę", czyli na palankin. A Kali, który w czasie lekcji religii na Górze Lindego dowiedział się, że wiara porusza góry, i był głęboko przekonany, że modlitwa białej bibi może wszystko wyjednać u Boga, tak dalej i z zupełną szczerością opowiadał o dobrym Mzimu: - Słuchajcie! słuchajcie! Dobre Mzimu jedzie na słoniu w tę stronę, w której słońce wstaje za górami z wody; tam dobre Mzimu powie Wielkiemu Duchowi, by przysłał wam chmury, a te chmury będą w czasie suszy polewały deszczem wasze proso, wasz maniok, wasze banany i trawy w dżungli, abyście mieli dużo do jedzenia i aby wasze krowy miały dobrą paszę i dawały gęste i tłuste mleko. Czy chcecie dużo jedzenia i mleka, o, ludzie? - He! chcemy, chcemy! - ...I dobre Mzimu powie Wielkiemu Duchowi, by przysłał wam wiatr, który wywieje z waszej wsi tę chorobę, co zmienia ciało w plaster miodu. Czy chcecie, by on ją wywiał, o, ludzie? - He! niech ją wywieje! - ...I Wielki Duch na prośbę dobrego Mzimu obroni was od napaści i od niewoli, i od szkód w waszych polach... i od lwa, i od pantery, i od węża, i od szarańczy... - Niech tak uczyni... - Więc teraz słuchajcie jeszcze i patrzcie, kto siedzi przed chatą między uszyma strasznego słonia. Oto siedzi tam bwana kubwa - biały pan - wielki i mocny, którego boi się słoń... - He! - ...Który ma w ręku piorun i zabija nim złych ludzi... - He! - ...Który zabija lwy... - He! - ...Który wypuszcza węże ogniste... - He! - ...Który łamie skały... - He! - ...Który jednak nie uczyni wam nic złego, jeżeli uczcicie dobre Mzimu! - Yancig! yancig! - Więc zbliżcie się i padnijcie na twarz przed dobrym Mzimu. M'Rua i jego niewolnicy poruszyli się i nie przestając "yancigować" ani na chwilę, posunęli się o kilkanaście kroków naprzód, ale zbliżali się ostrożnie, albowiem i zabobonny lęk przed Mzimu, i prosty strach przed słoniem hamowały ich kroki. Widok Saby przeraził ich na nowo, gdyż poczytali go za wobo, to jest za wielkiego płowego lamparta, który zamieszkuje tamtejsze okolice oraz południową Abisynię E. Reclus - Lefebre: Voyage en Abissynie. i którego miejscowi mieszkańcy boją się więcej niż lwa, albowiem mięso ludzkie przekłada nad wszelkie inne i z niesłychaną zuchwałością napada nawet na zbrojnych mężczyzn. Uspokoili się jednak widząc, że mały brzuchaty Murzynek trzyma straszliwego wobo na powrozie. Ale nabrali jeszcze większego wyobrażenia o potędze dobrego Mzimu jak również białego pana i spoglądając to na słonia, to na Sabę, szeptali sobie wzajem: "Jeżeli oczarowali nawet wobo, to któż na świecie im się oprze?" Lecz najuroczystsza chwila nadeszła dopiero wówczas, gdy Staś zwróciwszy się ku Nel skłonił się naprzód głęboko, a następnie porozsuwał urządzone jak firanki ściany palankinu - i ukazał oczom zgromadzonych dobre Mzimu. M'Rua i wszyscy wojownicy padli na twarz, tak że ciała ich utworzyły długi żywy pomost. Nikt nie śmiał się ruszyć, a trwoga zapanowała we wszystkich sercach tym większa, gdy King, czy to na rozkaz Stasia, czy z własnej ochoty, podniósł do góry trąbę i zaryczał potężnie, a za jego przykładem ozwał się Saba najgłębszym basem, na jaki umiał się zdobyć. Wówczas ze wszystkich piersi wyrwało się podobne do błagalnego jęku: "Aka! aka! aka!" - i trwało dopóty, dopóki Kali znów nie przemówił: - O, M'Ruo i wy, dzieci M'Ruy! Oddaliście cześć dobremu Mzimu, więc wstańcie, patrzcie i napełnijcie nim oczy wasze, albowiem kto to uczyni, będzie nad nim błogosławieństwo Wielkiego Ducha. Wygnajcie też strach z piersi i brzuchów waszych i wiedzcie, że tam gdzie przebywa dobre Mzimu, krew ludzka nie może być przelana. Na te słowa, a zwłaszcza wskutek oświadczenia, że wobec dobrego Mzimu śmierć nie może nikogo spotkać, podniósł się M'Rua, a za nim inni wojownicy i poczęli patrzyć nieśmiało, ale chciwie na dobrotliwe bóstwo. Jakoż musieli przyznać, gdyby Kali zapytał o to po raz drugi, że ani ich ojcowie, ani oni nie widzieli nic podobnego. Oczy ich przywykły bowiem do poczwarnych, wyrobionych z drzewa i z włochatych kokosowych orzechów postaci bożków, a teraz stało przed nimi na grzbiecie słonia jasne bóstewko, łagodne, słodkie i uśmiechnięte, podobne do białego ptaka i zarazem do białego kwiatu. Toteż strach ich przeszedł; piersi odetchnęły swobodniej, grube wargi poczęły się uśmiechać, a ręce mimo woli wyciągać się do cudownego zjawiska. - O, yancig! yancig! yancig! Wszelako Staś, który zwracał na wszystko jak najbaczniejszą uwagę, spostrzegł, że jeden Murzyn, przybrany w spiczastą czapkę ze skóry szczurów, wysunął się zaraz po ostatnich słowach Kalego z szeregu i pełznąc jak wąż w trawie, skierował się ku osobnej chacie stojącej na uboczu poza ogrodzeniem, ale otoczonej także wysokim częstokołem powiązanym pnączami. Tymczasem dobre Mzimu, lubo wielce zakłopotane rolą bóstwa, wyciągnęło z polecenia Stasia swą małą rączkę i poczęło witać Murzynów. Czarni wojownicy śledzili z radością oczyma każdy ruch tej małej ręki wierząc głęboko, że są w tym potężne "czary", które uchronią ich i zabezpieczą od mnóstwa klęsk. Niektórzy uderzając się w piersi i biodra mówili też: "O matko! teraz dopiero będziemy się mieli dobrze - my i krowy nasze!" M'Rua, ośmielony już zupełnie, zbliżył się do słonia, uderzył raz jeszcze czołem dobremu Mzimu, a potem skłoniwszy się Stasiowi odezwał się w następujący sposób: - Czy wielki pan, który prowadzi na słoniu białe bóstwo, zechce zjeść kawałem M'Ruy i czy zgodzi się na to, aby M'Rua zjadł kawałek jego i aby się stali braćmi, między którymi nie masz kłamstwa i zdrady? Kali przetłumaczył natychmiast te słowa, lecz widząc w twarzy Stasia, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na "kawałek" M'Ruy, zwrócił się do starego Murzyna i rzekł: - O, M'Ruo! czy myślisz naprawdę, że biały pan, tak potężny, którego boi się słoń, który ma w ręku piorun, który zabija lwy, któremu kiwa ogonem wobo, który wypuszcza węże ogniste i łamie skały, może zawierać braterstwo krwi z byle królem? Pomyśl, o M'Ruo, zali Wielki Duch nie ukarałby cię za zuchwalstwo i zali nie dosyć będzie dla ciebie chwały, jeśli zjesz kawałek Kalego, syna Fumby, władcy Wa-himów, i jeśli Kali, syn Fumby zje kawałek ciebie? - Nie jestżeś niewolnikiem? - zapytał M'Rua. - Pan wielki nie porwał Kalego ani go nie kupił, tylko ocalił mu życie, przeto Kali prowadzi dobre Mzimu i pana do krainy Wa-himów, aby Wa-himowie i Fumba oddali im cześć i złożyli dary wielkie. - Niech więc będzie, jak mówisz, i niech M'Rua zje kawałek Kalego, a Kali kawałek M'Ruy. - Niech tak będzie! - powtórzyli wojownicy. - Gdzie jest czarownik? - zapytał król. - Gdzie czarownik? gdzie czarownik? gdzie Kamba? - poczęły wołać liczne głosy. A wtem zaszło coś takiego, co mogło zmienić całkowicie położenie rzeczy, zamącić przyjazne stosunki i uczynić Murzynów wrogami świeżo przybyłych gości. Oto w stojącej na uboczu i otoczonej osobnym częstokołem chacie rozległ się naraz piekielny hałas. Był to jakby ryk lwa, jakby grzmot, jakby huk bębna, jakby śmiech hieny, wycie wilka i jakby skrzypienie przeraźliwie zardzewiałych żelaznych zawias. King posłyszawszy te okropne głosy począł ryczeć, Saba szczekać, osioł, na którym siedział Nasibu, rżeć. Wojownicy skoczyli jak oparzeni i powyrywali dzidy z ziemi. Uczyniło się zamieszanie. O uszy Stasia obiły się niespokojne okrzyki: "Nasze Mzimu! Nasze Mzimu!" Cześć i życzliwość, z jaką spoglądano na przybyszów, znikły w jednej chwili. Oczy dzikich poczęły rzucać podejrzliwe i nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Groźne szmery jęły podnosić się wśród tłumu, a straszliwy hałas w samotnej chacie wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Kali przeraził się i przysunąwszy się szybko do Stasia począł mówić przerywanym ze wzruszenia głosem: - Panie, to czarownik zbudził złe Mzimu, które boi się, że je ominą ofiary, i ryczy ze złości. Uspokój, panie, czarownika i złe Mzimu wielkimi darami, albowiem inaczej ci ludzie zwrócą się przeciw nam. - Uspokoić ich? - zapytał Staś. I nagle ogarnął go gniew na przewrotność i chciwość czarownika, a niespodziane niebezpieczeństwo wzburzyło go do dna duszy. Smagła twarz jego zmieniła się zupełnie tak samo jak wówczas, gdy zastrzelił Gebhra, Chamisa i dwóch Beduinów. Oczy błysnęły mu złowrogo, zacisnęły się wargi i pięści, a policzki pobladły. - Ach, ja ich uspokoję! - rzekł. I bez namysłu pognał słonia ku chacie. Kali, nie chcąc pozostać sam wśród Murzynów, ruszył za nim. Z piersi dzikich wojowników wydarł się okrzyk - nie wiadomo: czy trwogi, czy wściekłości, lecz zanim się opamiętali, trzasnął i runął pod naciskiem głowy słonia częstokół, potem rozsypały się gliniane ściany chaty i dach wyleciał wśród kurzawy w powietrze, a jeszcze po chwili M'Rua i jego ludzie ujrzeli czarną trąbę wzniesioną do góry, na końcu zaś trąby - czarownika Kambę. A Staś spostrzegłszy na podłodze wielki bęben, uczyniony z pnia wypróchniałego drzewa i obciągnięty małpią skórą, kazał go sobie podać Kalemu i zawróciwszy stanął wprost zdumionych wojowników. - Ludzie - rzekł donośnym głosem - to nie wasze Mzimu ryczy, to ten łotr huczy na bębnie, by wyłudzać od was dary, a wy boicie się jak dzieci! To rzekłszy chwycił za sznur przewleczony przez wyschniętą skórę w bębnie i począł nim z całej siły kręcić w koło. Te same głosy, które poprzednio tak przeraziły Murzynów, rozległy się i teraz, a nawet jeszcze przeraźliwiej, gdyż nie tłumiły ich ściany chaty. - O, jakże głupi jest M'Rua i jego dzieci! - zakrzyknął Kali. Staś oddał mu bęben, Kali zaś począł hałasować na nim z takim zapałem, że przez chwilę nie można było dosłyszeć ani słowa. Aż nareszcie miał dosyć, cisnął bęben pod nogi M'Ruy. - Oto jest wasze Mzimu! - zawołał z wielkim śmiechem. Po czym jął ze zwykłą Murzynom obfitością słów przemawiać do wojowników nie żałując przy tym wcale drwin i z nich, i z M'Ruy. Oświadczył im wskazując na Kambę, że "ów złodziej w czapce ze szczurów" oszukiwał ich przez wiele pór dżdżystych i suchych, a oni paśli go fasolą, koźlętami i miodem. Jestże drugi głupszy król i naród na świecie? Wierzyli w moc starego oszusta i w jego czary, więc niech patrzą teraz, jak ten wielki czarownik wisi na trąbie słonia i krzyczy: "Aka!", by wzbudzić litość białego pana. Gdzież jego moc? gdzie jego czary? czemu żadne złe Mzimu nie ryknie teraz w jego obronie? Ach! cóż to jest to ich Mzimu? płachta małpiej skóry i kawał spróchniałego pnia, który rozdepce słoń! U Wa-himów ani kobiety, ani dzieci nie bałyby się takiego Mzimu, a boi się go M'Rua i jego ludzie. Jedno jest tylko prawdziwe Mzimu i jeden prawdziwie wielki i mocny pan - niech więc oddadzą im cześć i niech naznoszą jak najwięcej darów, inaczej bowiem posypią się na nich klęski, o jakich nie słyszeli dotychczas. Dla Murzynów nie potrzeba było nawet tych słów, gdyż już to, że czarownik razem ze swym złym Mzimu okazał się tak niesłychanie słabszym od nowego, białego bóstwa i od białego pana, wystarczyło im najzupełniej, by go opuścić i okryć pogardą. Poczęli więc na nowo "yancigować", a nawet z większą jeszcze pokorą i skwapliwością. Ale ponieważ źli byli na siebie, że przez tyle lat pozwolili się Kambie oszukiwać, więc chcieli koniecznie go zabić. Sam M'Rua prosił Stasia, by pozwolił go związać i zachować dopóty, dopóki nie obmyślą mu dość okrutnej śmierci. Nel jednak postanowiła darować mu życie, a ponieważ Kali zapowiedział, że tam gdzie przebywa dobre Mzimu, krew ludzka nie może być przelana, przeto Staś pozwolił tylko na wypędzenie ze wsi nieszczęśliwego czarownika. Kamba, który się spodziewał, że umrze w najwymyślniejszych męczarniach, padł na twarz przed dobrym Mzimu i szlochając dziękował mu za ocalenie. I odtąd nic już nie zamąciło uroczystości. Zza częstokołu wysypały się kobiety i dzieci, albowiem wieść o przybyciu nadzwyczajnych gości rozeszła się po całej wsi i chęć widzenia białego Mzimu przemogła strach. Staś i Nel widzieli po raz pierwszy osadę prawdziwych dzikich, do których nie dotarli nawet Arabowie. Ubranie tych Murzynów składało się tylko z wrzosów lub ze skór pozawiązywanych naokół bioder; wszyscy byli tatuowani. Zarówno mężczyźni, jak kobiety mieli przedziurawione uszy i w tych otworach kawałki drzewa lub kości tak duże, że porozciągane klapki uszu sięgały ramion. W dolnej wardze nosili pelele, to jest drewniane lub kościane krążki, wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek. Znakomitsi wojownicy i ich żony mieli na szyjach kołnierze z żelaznego lub mosiężnego drutu tak wysokie i sztywne, że zaledwie mogli poruszać głowami. Należeli też widocznie do szczepu Szylluków, który ciągnie się daleko na wschód, albowiem Kali i Mea rozumieli wybornie ich mowę, a Staś w połowie. Nie posiadali jednak nóg tak długich jak pobratymcy ich mieszkający nad rozlewiskami Nilu, byli szersi w ramionach, mniej wysocy i w ogóle mniej podobni do ptaków brodzących. Dzieci wyglądały jak pchełki i nie zeszpecone jeszcze przez pelele, były bez porównania od starszych ładniejsze. Kobiety, napatrzywszy się naprzód z dala dobremu Mzimu, poczęły na wyścigi z wojownikami znosić mu dary składające się z koźląt, kur, jaj, czarnej fasoli i piwa warzonego z prosa. Trwało to dopóty, dopóki Staś nie powstrzymał tego napływu zapasów, a ponieważ zapłacił za nie hojnie paciorkami i kolorowym perkalem, a Nel rozdała dzieciom kilkanaście lusterek odziedziczonych po Lindem, przeto radość niezmierna zapanowała w całej wsi, i naokół namiotu, do którego schronili się mali podróżnicy, rozlegały się wciąż wesołe i pełne zachwytu okrzyki. Potem wojownicy odbyli na cześć gości taniec wojenny i stoczyli udaną bitwę, a w końcu przystąpiono do zawarcia braterstwa krwi między Kalim a M'Ruą. Ponieważ nie było Kamby, który do tej ceremonii był koniecznie potrzebny, więc zastąpił go stary Murzyn znający dostatecznie zaklęcia. Ów zabiwszy koźlę wyjął z niego wątrobę i podzielił ją na kilka sporych kąsków, po czym jął obracać ręką i nogą rodzaj kołowrotka i spoglądając to na Kalego, to na M'Ruę, ozwał się uroczystym głosem: - Kali, synu Fumby, czy chcesz zjeść kawałek M'Ruy, syna M'Kuli - i ty M'Ruo, synu M'Kuli, czy chcesz zjeść kawałek Kalego, syna Fumby? - Chcemy - ozwali się przyszli bracia. - Czy chcecie, aby serce Kalego było sercem M'Ruy, a serce M'Ruy sercem Kalego? - Chcemy. - I ręce, i włócznie, i krowy? - I krowy! - I wszystko, co każdy ma lub będzie miał? - Co ma i co będzie miał! - I aby nie było między wami kłamstwa ani zdrady, ani nienawiści? - Ani nienawiści! - I aby jeden nigdy drugiego nie okradł? - Nigdy! - I abyście byli braćmi? - Tak! Kołowrotek obracał się coraz prędzej. Zgromadzeni naokół wojownicy śledzili z coraz większym zajęciem jego ruchy. - Ao! - zawołał stary Murzyn - lecz gdyby jeden z was okłamał drugiego, gdyby go zdradził, gdyby go okradł, gdyby go otruł, gdyby go zabił, niech będzie przeklęty. - Niech będzie przeklęty! - powtórzyli wszyscy wojownicy. - A jeśli jest kłamcą i knuje zdradę, niech nie przełknie krwi swego brata i niech ją zrzuci w naszych oczach! - Och, w naszych oczach! - I niech umrze! - Niech umrze! - Niech go rozedrze wobo! - Wobo! - Albo lew! - Albo lew! - Niech go stratuje słoń i nosorożec, i bawół! - O! i bawół - powtórzył chór. - I niech go ukąsi wąż! - Wąż. - A język jego niechaj stanie się czarny! - Czarny. - A oczy niech mu uciekną w tył głowy! - W tył głowy. - I niech chodzi piętami do góry! - Ha! piętami do góry. Nie tylko Staś, ale i Kali gryźli wargi, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, a tymczasem zaklęcia powtarzały się coraz straszniejsze, kołowrotek obracał się tak szybko, że oczy nie mogły za jego obrotami nadążyć. Trwało to dopóty, dopóki stary Murzyn nie stracił zupełnie sił i oddechu. Wówczas siadł na ziemi i przez jakiś czas kiwał głową na obie strony w milczeniu. Po chwili jednak podniósł się i wziąwszy nóż naciął nim skórę na ramieniu Kalego, i umazawszy jego krwią kawałek wątroby koźlęcej wsunął go w usta M'Ruy, drugi zaś kawałek umazany we krwi króla, w usta Kalego. Obaj połknęli je tak szybko, że aż zagrały im krtanie, a oczy wyszły na wierzch, po czym chwycili się za ręce na znak wiernej i wieczystej przyjaźni. Wojownicy zaś poczęli wołać z radością: - Obaj przełknęli, żaden nie zrzucił, a więc są szczerzy i nie masz zdrady między nimi! A Staś dziękował w duchu Kalemu, że go w tej ceremonii zastąpił, albowiem czuł, że przy połykaniu "kawałka M'Ruy" byłby niezawodnie złożył dowód nieszczerości i zdrady. Od tej chwili jednak nie groziło rzeczywiście małym podróżnikom ze strony dzikich żadne podejście ani żaden niespodziany napad, a natomiast otoczyła ich jak największa gościnność i cześć niemal boska. Cześć ta wzrosła jeszcze, gdy Staś spostrzegłszy wielki spadek odziedziczonego po Lindem barometru przepowiedział deszcz i gdy deszcz spadł tegoż samego jeszcze dnia obficie, tak jakby massika, która już dawno przeszła, chciała wytrząsnąć ostatki swych zapasów na ziemię. Murzyni byli przekonani, że darowało im tę ulewę dobre Mzimu, i wdzięczność ich dla Nel nie miała granic. Staś żartował sobie z niej, że ponieważ została bożkiem murzyńskim, przeto w dalszą drogę puści się tylko sam, a ją zostawi we wsi M'Ruy, gdzie Murzyni wybudują dla niej kapliczkę z kłów słoniowych i będą jej znosili fasolę i banany. Ale Nel tak była go pewna, że wspiąwszy się na paluszki szepnęła mu, wedle swego zwyczaju, do ucha dwa tylko wyrazy: "Nie zostawisz!" - po czym jęła podskakiwać z radości, mówiąc, że skoro Murzyni są tak dobrzy, to cała podróż do oceanu pójdzie łatwo i prędko. Działo się to przed namiotem i wobec tłumów, więc stary M'Rua widząc podskakujące Mzimu zaczął natychmiast także podskakiwać, jak mógł najwyżej, na swoich krzywych nogach, w przekonaniu, że daje przez to dowód pobożności. Śladem jego puścili się w hopki ministrowie, za nimi wojownicy, za nimi kobiety i dzieci, słowem, cała wieś skakała przez jakiś czas, tak jakby wszyscy dostali pomieszania zmysłów. Stasia ubawił tak ten przykład dany przez bóstwo, że pokładał się ze śmiechu. Jednakże w nocy oddał rzeczywistą i trwałą przysługę pobożnemu królowi i jego poddanym, albowiem gdy słonie napadły na pola bananowe, pojechał ku nim na Kingu i puścił między stado kilka rac. Popłoch, jaki wznieciły "węże ogniste", przeszedł nawet jego oczekiwania. Olbrzymie zwierzęta ogarnięte szałem trwogi napełniły całą dżunglę rykiem i tętentem, a uciekając na oślep, przewracały się i tratowały wzajem. Potężny King ścigał uciekających towarzyszów z nadzwyczajną ochotą, nie szczędząc im uderzeń trąbą i kłami. Po takiej nocy można było być pewnym, że przez długi czas żaden słoń nie pojawi się na plantacjach bananów i palm dum, należących do wsi starego M'Ruy. We wsi panowała też radość wielka i Murzyni spędzili całą noc na tańcach, na popijaniu piwa z prosa i palmowego wina. Kali dowiedział się jednak od nich wielu ważnych rzeczy, pokazało się bowiem, że niektórzy słyszeli o jakiejś wielkiej wodzie leżącej na wschód i otoczonej górami. Dla Stasia był to dowód, że owo jezioro, o którym nie uczył się w geografii, istnieje rzeczywiście, a po wtóre, że idąc w kierunku, jaki obrali, trafią wreszcie na naród Wa-himów. Wnosząc z tego, że mowa Mei i Kalego prawie nie różniła się od mowy M'Ruy, doszedł do przekonania, że nazwa "Wa-hima" jest prawdopodobnie jakimś mianem miejscowym i że ludy mieszkające nad brzegami Bassa-Narok należą do wielkiego szczepu Szylluków, który poczyna się nad Nilem, a rozciąga się nie wiadomo jak daleko na wschód. Okolice te za czasów Mahdiego nie były jeszcze znane. ---- Rozdział 38